Animaniacs: With Three You Get Eggroll/Mermaid Mindy/Katie Ka-Boom: Call Waiting Credits (1994)
"When Three You Get Eggroll" Written by Deanna Oliver "Mermaid Mindy" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Alfred Gimeno "Call Waiting" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Dave Marshall Greg Reyna Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producer Rich Arons Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Maurice MaMarche as Squit Chick Vennera as Pesto John Mariano as Bobby Tress MacNeille as Sasha Gail Matthius as Lana Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Frank Welker as Buttons Ed Gilbert as Neptune Laura Mooney as Katie Ka-Boom Mary Gross as Katie's Mom Rob Paulsen as Katie's Dad Jess Harnell as Wakko Deanna Oliver as Zacky's Mom Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern Main Title Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Christopher Dent Jenny Lerew Brian Mitchell Chris Otsuki B.G. Key Design Frank Frezzo Dan McHugh Model Design Sur Corssley Bob Doucette Julienne Gimeno David Kuhn Mark Zoeller Sheet Timing Jeff Hall Norm McCabe Layout Supervisor David West B.G. Layout Ed Haney David West Character Layout Mark Christiansen Chuck Harvey Noah Miller Phillip Mosness Huwj Matsumura Slugging Bill Knoll Greg Reyna Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Jeff Richards Brian Sebern Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group NBC Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Nake Checks Payable to: Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock John Morris Geno DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Paul Trandahl Animation Services Wang Film Productiosn Co., Ltd. President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Ferk Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Production Manager Barbra J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1994 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Fox Network Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment